


Patience and Reward

by Starshaker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emperor Hux, Imprisonment, M/M, Pining, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emperor Hux AU- Ren pisses off the ruler of some system, and Hux must go retrieve him personally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience and Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JinxedAmbitions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/gifts).



> I'm sorry for any mistakes and If there's anything glaringly wrong I will come back and fix it in due time. This was a last minute prompt so I hope to improve it for jinxedambitions if I can x 
> 
> Then again, I hope you like it anyway, your prompts were awesome and I've been waiting to write an Emperor!Hux fic x.

“Excuse me, Emperor Hux. a communication has just come in from Lord Ren,” Hux hadn’t noticed Mitaka’s entrance but if Lady Hanson’s expression was anything to go by, she’d found it distasteful. The other guests hadn’t allowed the interruption to slow their petty arguments

“It can wait Mitaka,” Hux muttered, still keeping half an ear on the tedious proceedings before him.

“He says it’s urgent sir, He’s in trouble,”

“Excuse me Madams, sir,” Hux nodded curtly to each of them and stepped out of the room. He accepted the holopad Mitaka passed him and accepted the video-com.

“What is it Ren, I was in the middle of-,” Hux started and then his eyes fell on Ren’s panicked eyes.

“Shut up! They’re going to-,” Kylo had barely started when the feed muted and the image of Ren switched to a holographic of a droid. As the pre-recording recited it’s words subtitles fed across the bottom of the screen

_The subject 473871, self identified as Kylo Ren has designated you as his co-ordinator. He has now used his one communication to explain himself to you. The nature of his crimes cannot be discussed over an unsecured line. 473871 will be held for one standard galactic month during which time his execution date will be set. As his co-ordinator you are responsible for arranging suitable defense representation. Defense must either arrive or contact the high court offices within the allocated standard galactic month. Thank you for your time._

 

The message abruptly cut off. Hux waited to see if any further correspondence would appear on the screen before he looked up slowly at Mitaka who stood to attention beside him. 

“Mitaka, how long was it between you accepting this communication and it arriving in my hands?” Hux asked tentatively.

“About ten minutes sir,” Mitaka said.

“I see,” Hux narrowed his eyes and nodded as he passed the holopad back to Mitaka. “Could you please send for Phasma at her earliest convenience and prepare a secure communication link,”

Hux slipped back into the conference room and his three esteemed guests formally rose from their seats and turned to face him as he entered.

“I must apologise for my rudeness,” He told them curtly, “I do not wish to hurry our careful negotiations but I find I am only able to devote the rest of today to the needs of this issue. I’m sure we can come to a swift agreement, can we not?” 

 

There were no end to the trials of conducting oneself as an emperor. Hux schooled his expression as he watched the King of the Five Ways system justify himself. The man was hiding something but it was beyond Hux’s ability to work it out.

“Kylo Ren insulted and attacked a member of my senate and a high member of the guild,” The man shouted over the communications link. It had taken very little for him to reach this enraged state and Hux had decided to let his temper run it’s course, “I will not accept such disrespect from any of my peers. I hope you do not expect me to ignore this indiscretion in our future alliance. It would be an insult to my people!”

“I wasn’t able to speak to Kylo Ren for more than a few seconds. Is it possible to have a secure line open between myself and my Ambassador?” Hux asked calmly which only seemed to irritate the King further.

“I cannot offer the Lord any more leniencies. I apologise Emperor Hux, but I won’t allow my people to think justice is not served because of the status of the crime and the criminal,”

“I understand your majesty, but regardless, I would hold a greater slight to our alliance if my ambassador was put to death over a misunderstanding,” Hux told him. Hux considered absentmindedly the five ways to kill him and his system of planets should Ren be put to death.

 

“Then I suggest you find an adequate defense for him,” The king told him curtly, “I apologise Emperor Hux, my time is limited and I have other pressing matters to attend to,”

“I’ll be in touch your majesty,” Hux said and signed off the comm link before the King had a chance to.

Hux leant back in his chair and scowled at the blank screen in front of him. The beginning of a migraine felt like a bruise above his right eye and a faint roll of nausea rose in him as he tried to massage away the sensation. 

 

A knock came from the door and Hux immediately closed the doors to conceal the communication console in the wall.

“Enter,” He called as he turned in his chair to face his guest. 

“You asked to see me,” Phasma said as she entered.

“I did thank you,” Hux said and waved her forward, “What is your impression of the justice system present in the Five Ways system?”

“Suitably barbaric,” She cocked her head to one side and nodded approvingly. “They counter exponential population growth with frequent death sentences for minor crimes,”

“Lord Ren has been arrested and incarcerated there,”

“I’m sorry sir,” She added. Neither Phasma nor Ren had ever been fond of each other but there was a reluctant mutual respect.

“He will remain there until i know more of the incident. I trust your judgement. I would like you to find out his crimes, discretely mind you,” Hux added for good measure, “And if necessary find him suitable representation to send in his defense,”

“You don’t think his incarceration necessarily warrants a defense?” Phasma asked. Hux hid his surprise at her concern.

 

“If his crimes are severe I cannot universally excuse them,” Hux sighed, “If he hasn't learnt how to conduct himself by now I am loath to continue our association and acquaintance,” Hux told her and his migraine pulsed strongly across his brow.

“Yes sir,”

“If you’ll excuse me now Captain, I think I had best retire,” He tapped his forehead just above the source of the migraine pain and winced. Phasma winced herself sympathetically.

“Very good sir, I’ll begin an investigation promptly,” She said.

“And i’d prefer the rumour of his incarceration not to spread until I have the facts,” Hux said

“Of course sir,” She bowed her head respectfully, “Good evening sir,”

 

 

Hux laid in bed and couldn’t sleep. The opulence of his quarters was overwhelming when he couldn’t lose himself in his work or another person, Kylo Ren specifically. 

 

After two and a half weeks his work no longer distracted him adequately. He threw the covers off and exited through his royal apartments, through a side door which led to Kylo Ren’s apartments.

 

Hux glanced around the bare room, the only sub-section of these apartments Ren told him he used was the workout and study rooms. Hux rarely had any need to seek Ren out in these rooms, as if they were both in residence, they were both often to be found in each other’s company.

Hux looked around and glared at the full length Darth Vader portrait the faced the entrance to the study. Hux stepped inside crossed to the desk to see if anything of Ren’s correspondence were of interest. He circled the desk and on impulse he dropped into Ren’s chair. He shut his eyes and sank his head back into the cushioning of the headrest.

 

When he looked up beside the door a full length portrait of Hux hung facing the desk. It caught him by surprise in more than simply it’s appearance. If Ren spend much of his time here, it was when Hux had business off world. He would sit here and work under Hux’s gaze, looking up at Hux. Hux pushed himself up from the seat quickly and left, pulling the door shut firmly behind him.

 

He knew he’d been pacing the corridors for about an hour and yet he remained conflicted. His heavy footfalls preceded his entrance to each new set of rooms and the palace staff wisely vanished or ducked their heads and kept to their tasks. This was the last in a long list of faults with his close relationship with Kylo Ren. He cared for Ren’s welfare, and caring would allow a ruler to be undermined and threatened. He should have calmly accepted that Ren’s choices were his own and therefore so were his consequences. 

Hux reached the large windows and balcony that overlooked the citadel. A crowd had cheered for him on many occasion as he looked out across this view. Kylo had always been his shadow in the pictures of the occasions. A face that tormented thousands of creatures’ nightmares across the galaxy. 

 

“Sir, Is there anything can get for you?” Hux blinked and realised the first sun had crested the horizon and the new day had arrived. He turned to Mitaka and saw the man had likely only recently risen himself.

“Cancel my appointments and attendances for the next six days, and arrange a transport and guard to accompany me to the Five Ways System,”

“It’ll be ready when you are, Emperor,” Mitaka said and Hux wondered how long his staff had known he was going to respond to Ren’s incarceration in this way. His predictability was no doubt also a fault that would allow him to be manipulated and undermined. As Mitaka scurried away Hux almost called him back to rescind the order. The words died in his throat.

 

Hux had a travel bag prepacked that he collected and headed to the docking port. He disliked relying on staff for simple tasks. If someone else had fetched his belongings then someone else would have access to his personal datapad and private rooms. Even the number of people allowed to handle his clothes was limited to two carefully screened personnel. 

There were too many staff in the corridors than Hux thought were necessary, and he suspected they were out to see for themselves as the Emperor chased after his paramour. His thoughts were elsewhere and as he turned a corner he met Phasma abruptly. 

“I’m sorry sir,” She apologised immediately and stepped back out of his way.

“Not at all Phasma, seems we’re both in a rush,” Hux conceded. 

“Might I walk with you Sir?” She asked, “I was actually on my way to find you,”

“Of course. What can I help you with?” Hux said as he waved her to join him as they headed upstairs.

“It regards Lord Ren’s disposition sir,” She started, “Or rather The King of the Five Ways System, and his secret illegitimate daughter,” Phasma said and although this information was new Hux couldn’t see it’s importance.

“If this is merely gossip Captain,”, Hux warned her. His lack of sleep was showing in his dismissive words. Phasma rarely idled over gossip unless they were important rumours that concerned with the protection of the throne, and only then did she acknowledge them once they were confirmed by multiple sources. 

“I had it evidenced and confirmed myself, which is why i’m only bringing this to you now. Senator Chan is allowed certain leniencies by the King that have not been allowed to other advisors and allies,” She explained.

“Is this information I can use?” Hux asked, “Royal affairs and illegitimate children are rarely a true scandal,”

“I also have the video footage of the event, It makes for interesting viewing,” Phasma handed over a small datapad which Hux accepted with a grateful nod.

“And there’s quite enough on there for a keen eye to use to their advantage,” Hux asked as he checked he could access the file and then paused it before the video played out.

“And a not so keen eye,” Phasma said, “According to the King’s security team this footage was never recorded due to the status of the guests present at the dinner event,”

“Thank you Phasma, for the in flight entertainment,” He said with a smile as he gestured with the datapad. 

 

Hux stepped into the interview chamber and felt the air shift. The invisible barrier between he and Ren buzzed faintly and nearly imperceptibly. Ren paced the boundary like a wild animal kept in too small conditions. 

His hair was long and his robes replaced with thin beige canvas shirt and trousers. He wore no shoes and he clearly hadn’t been allowed to wash recently. His dark hair glinted with grease and his face was more drawn than usual. 

His hands were clamped in two metal rings that served as handcuffs and restraints. An energy beam connected the two and kept his hands within inches of each other rather than grant them free movement. Ren’s glare turned on him as he stepped into Ren’s periphery.

“You left me here!” Kylo yelled as he stormed towards Hux and as close as he dared to the invisible barrier that would no doubt shock the captive should they presume to cross it. Hux couldn’t suppress the smirk, “You could have been here in two or three days and you left me here for a month!” Kylo hissed and glared at Hux. 

“I don’t believe I was the reason for your incarceration Ren. I’ve heard of the damage you’ve done. Property damage, Physical assault, You insulted a member of the Five Ways senate and I can’t begin to tell you the damage you’ve done to a potential alliance,”

“It wasn’t my fault! She assaulted me! I was defending myself, and you from potential embarrassment when-,”

“Tell me when we get home,” Hux said as he shook his head dipped his gaze down over Ren and his thin beige outfit. 

“You’ve enjoyed knowing i’ve been locked up here,” Ren said, an edge of disbelief in his tone.

“Well it certainly didn’t keep me up at night,” Hux lied easily and he took a few steps away from Ren and glanced over the basic living conditions he’d been allowed.

“I hate you,” Ren growled. He stayed at the front of the cage of energy as Hux circled him. His eyes followed Hux to the corner of the cage and then his back straightened and his gaze distanced to a point above the door. A rare show of respect from the Knight that Hux allowed himself to enjoy as he slipped out of Ren’s eyeline.

“I was surprised you didn’t free yourself,” Hux teased, “ Are you weaker than I was led to believe?”

“I’m not infallible,” Ren said, “Perhaps I didn’t want to cause a war,” Ren sneered.

“Then what is an infallible man such as myself to do with you,” Hux asked him lightly and his eyes noted the console onto which he would type Kylo’s release code.

“You’re not infallible either,” Ren muttered and Hux wondered whether he was supposed to hear it.

“That doesn’t sound like what I want to hear,” Hux said with a haughty laugh.

“What do you want to hear?” Kylo asked. He sounded curious. More curious than angry for a brief moment.

“I want you to grovel,” Hux said as he returned to stand before Kylo.

“Here?” He asked disbelievingly.

“Would it embarrass you?” Hux asked, “To beg forgiveness and redemption when no more than a common guard watches over a security feed,” Hux’s eyes darted to the security feed, rolled his eyes and looked back at Ren, “You’ve been eating your meals from a tray and pissing in a bucket in front of them for the past month,”

“I’ve been demeaned enough,” Ren spat. He still looked to be considering the concession though as his eyes darted down from their defiant stare. Hux wondered if it was self pity.

“It’s been good practice,” He said with a wave of his hand

“For what?”

“Your public apology to Senator Chan, the king and his people,” Ren’s face dropped and he glowered, “Afterwards I will agree to an alliance, as a show of good faith in future relations,” Hux’s words earned him a scowl but no further objection. Ren looked as though he’d tasted something too sour for his liking. His eyes remained trained on the floor and his mouth shut. 

 

In the silence Hux crossed back to the panel on the wall and typed in the ten digits. The buzz of the confinement barriers quietened and he looked back to Ren. His head was still dipped and Hux found he wanted Ren’s eyes on him again. He wanted the defiant glare and the sullen scowl. He’d been without Ren for a few weeks and he craved the man’s attention.

“Are you not going to remove these?” Ren asked and raised his wrists and the ugly metal bands around them.

“No I don’t think so,” Hux said as he turned towards the door, expecting Ren to follow.

Ren launched himself forwards and Hux was shoved back against the inset of the door. Ren’s hands pressed to either side of Hux’s neck and he could feel the energy between the cuffs cut into and burn at his throat. He gasped and Ren cut him off as he pressed his lips to Hux’s. 

Hux’s hands bunched in Ren’s shirt and Hux heard a distinct click by his ear. He pulled back and Ren raised his hands separately.

“I didn’t care for them,” Ren said with a shrug. The metal fell to the floor with a metallic clang. 

“I can see the advantage,” Hux drawled as he glanced to where they’d fell before returning his gaze, sweeping his eyes up over Ren.

“You’re such a bastard,” Ren said as he shook his head and stepped back in towards Hux. “I can’t believe I missed you,” His arms slipped around Hux’s waist and his head dropped to Hux’s shoulder. Hux’s traced his hands up Ren’s sides and dug his hands into Ren’s hair.

“You’ve still got an apology to make,” He muttered as he felt Ren’s warm breath against his neck.

“I’m truly sorry, Emperor mine,” Ren said quietly and sincerely beside Hux’s ear, and Hux felt the press of lips to the base of his neck.

“Prove it,” Hux said and Ren’s grip on his tightened instantly.

“If you insist,” Ren purred.

“Uh-uh,” Hux shoved Kylo away and caught the tail end of Kylo’s sullen expression, “Business first,”

“You were born for the tedium of ruling weren’t you,” Kylo bemoaned his sour expression returned.

“I enjoy the rewards,” Hux said. He ran his thumb along Ren’s bottom lip and then his fingers traced up his jaw and thread his fingers into Ren’s hair behind his ear. “But I know I have to earn them,”


End file.
